


Impractical Proposals

by padaleksi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's trying, I've decided that i like that tag bear with me, M/M, Season 11, also holy hell how does one write proposals?, in which i occasionally attempt to write fluff, the result is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleksi/pseuds/padaleksi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has an important question for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impractical Proposals

Alright, so maybe the upcoming end of the world _(thanks, Amara)_ isn’t the right time or place for this question, but then again, whenever is it the right time? Nonetheless, Sam lets out a surprised laugh as he sees the object in Castiel’s hand, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. “Cas…” he starts, eyes dancing with mirth.

“Do I need to go down on one knee?” Cas asks gravely, even as he lets a smile tug at his own lips. “Because I will, no questions asked.”

“Honestly, I think it depends on how good you are at making me swoon.”

“Sam Winchester,” Cas starts dramatically, cupping Sam’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss against the tip of his nose, “I would’ve hired a plane to write _marry me_ in the sky, as well as someone singing something cheesy in the background, but I figured you wouldn’t really appreciate it. Also, Dean has thoroughly informed me I’m not enough economically blessed to provide such a proposal.”

“Jesus fuck, Cas.”

“However, let’s make a plan. Ten years from tonight, we’ll tell our children the story of how I proposed to you.”

Sam’s amusement appears to be growing. “Oh, now we’re talking about children?”

“From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home.”

“Wait – did you google this?”

“Of all the fish in the sea, I’m so glad that you swam to me,” Castiel recites fondly, “Whale you marry me?”

“Cas – Cas, that wasn’t even a good one –“

“Love of my life, I want to give you everything, but I hope this ring will be enough. Will you please consider saying yes to me?”

“Well,” Sam sighs, doing his best to look exasperated _(which is kind of a pathetic attempt because of the dimples giving him away),_ “It’s not exactly swoon-worthy, but I suppose I’ll take what I get.”

“I’m sensing sarcasm,” Cas says, giving Sam’s cheek a chaste kiss as well, “Am I supposed to interpret this as a yes or no?”

Sam laughs again _(more like giggles),_ and Castiel’s entire being feels alight with horror.

_Oh, come now, Castiel,_ Lucifer laughs softly in his mind _. Surely you weren’t naïve enough to not have forestalled this?_

No. No, no, no, please, no.

_Don’t get me wrong, your vessel is nice enough, but it’s rather… unsatisfying, you know? Not enough room in here. Not **homey**. I’ve got high standards, buddy .Although, thanks for letting me hitchhike up here – I appreciate it._

Don’t, please, don’t.

_Sorry, Cassie – I’ve got a custom made vessel to snuggle into, even if I have to pull a few dirty tricks on the salesman to get it back._

“It’s a yes,” Sam huffs with a smile brighter than the sun, and Castiel’s howl of agony is drowned out by Lucifer’s roar of triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise visit from everyone's favorite guest star, Casifer! Congrats, go me.


End file.
